


Suit and Tie

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Office, Businessman Magnus Bane, Intern Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, POV Magnus Bane, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He is sex in a suit.Literal sex.The hot, new intern who just got introduced 20 minuets ago is literal sex.





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I've always wanted to do something like this bc Alec Lightwood in a suit WOAH ya know <3  
> hope you enjoy!

He is sex in a suit.

Literal sex.

The hot, new intern who just got introduced 20 minuets ago is literal sex.

Magnus's boss, Luke, had introduced him to the office, announcing the new, hot intern that'll be working for their company. "Alright everyone. This is the new intern Alexander Lightwood. He'll be working here for from now on, and I expect all of you to welcome him with open arms."

"It's uhm it's just Alec. But I uhh look forward to work with you guys." Alec uttered, looking around the room.

Six weeks, Magnus thinks, is plenty of time to welcome him with open arms (as long as those arms are wrapped around Alexander's tall, muscular body). 

* * *

"You do know he's just another intern, right?" Catarina says after Magnus told her in vivid detail what he would do if he had his arms on Alec's firm biceps.

"Yeah but look at him!" Magnus exclaimed, "Tall, dark and handsome will be mine by the end of this month. I guarantee it." 

It was during lunch break where Magnus would sit and gossip about the other coworkers to Catarina. There were small, round tables with vending machines for snacks and a refrigerator for bringing your own lunch in the break room. 

Alec had already been here for a little over a week, and Magnus couldn't stop looking at him. Even in the most mundane situations, Magnus's eyes always gravitate towards him, much like a magnet. 

When Alec had been trying to figure out how the copy machine worked a few days ago, Magnus just couldn't take his eyes away from the eye candy (and his ass). Alec was chewing on the end of his pen and scratching his hair because the damn copy machine wouldn't cooperate with him. Absolutely adorable.

In the break room sits Magnus and Catarina talking about the new intern and not so discreetly watching as Alec ate his food quietly in the corner (eating what looks like Lunchables). 

The poor thing didn't know where to sit, so he sat in the corner and ate his lunch alone ( _"So much for open arms"_ , Magnus thinks). 

"Although Alec really is a sweetheart, don't you think you should have more time to even think about getting into another relationship?" Catarina advised. 

Magnus knows she works with Alec because he's always bashfully asking Catarina how to do certain jobs around the office ("Excuse me, uhm d-do you know how to work this damned copy machine?").

(Magnus almost died when he overheard that conversation).

"Listen Magnus," Catarina continued, "Remember what happened with the last intern Camille? You had your heart broken, and I don't want to see you get hurt like that again."

"True, but that was Camille. That was three years ago, and she was manipulating, mean, and downright rude. This one is different. I know it is." 

Magnus's last relationship ended horribly wrong after Magnus found out Camille cheated on him during the semiannual office party. Their three year relationship had gone to waste when he learned she'd been sleeping with all the other coworkers. 

"Whatever you say." Catarina sighed. She stood up and started to pack her food away. "I gotta go file some reports for Luke. I'll see you later, Magnus. Don't do anything stupid." 

Magnus and Catarina said their goodbyes, and Magnus resorted back to watch Alec as he fumbled with his straw, poking a hole in his CapriSun. 

_"Just a_ _friendly hello won't hurt, right?"_ Magnus thought. 

Gathering his courage to say hi, Magnus started making his way towards the other man. 

"Is this seat taken?" Magnus asked, referring to the seat in front of Alec. 

Alec looked up and-

Those eyes. 

Of course Magnus had seen his eyes before but not up close.

Up close you can see each and every star hidden in the tiny galaxy that is his eyes.

They say the eyes are windows to someone's soul. If that were true, Alec's soul would be boundless. His eyes swam in a deep hazel with specks of blue here and there. At first glance, his eyes look a bit gray, but you soon realize they turn into a mix of blue and green. The color of the ocean and the forrest meeting together in perfect harmony, complementing each other, chasing each other until they decided to settle down and make the perfect combination. 

Magnus had to force himself to look away otherwise he'd drown in Alec's eyes. 

"Oh, uhm, n-not at all." a bashful Alec said, disrupting Magnus's thoughts. Alec started clearing the table. "Sorry for the mess. I just had to fill out a bunch of paperwork today."

"Oh that's not a problem at all, darling." Magnus reached out his hand in greeting, "Alexander, is it? Welcome to the company. I'm Magnus Bane, but you can call me anytime."

_"Smooth, Magnus."_ Magnus thought

Alec shook Magnus's outstretched hand and turned a deep shade of red that stretched all the way to neck. "T-Thanks." Alec looked as if he wanted to say more, but he just smiled, looked down, and continued eating, almost as if he wanted to say something back but clearly thought against it. 

"So," Magnus asked, trying to make conversation. "How's your first week been?"

"It's been good, I guess. Everyone has been nice to me so far." 

Magnus and Alec talked for a while with Magnus occasionally teasing him as Alec face turned as red as a tomato, clearly not used to the admiration.

_"Funny,"_ Magnus thought, _"You'd figure that with a face like that, he'd be getting men and women all over the place."_

"Well, I'd better go and get some work done." Magnus stood up, getting ready to leave, "I'll see you around."

Alec nodded in confirmation and awkwardly waved bye to Magnus. 

"Don't be a stranger, pretty boy. " And with those words, he left the break room, leaving a flustered Alec packing up his lunch. 

* * *

"I'm basically a genius." Magnus told Catarina he came up with the perfect plan to get Alec's attention. 

It was the next day where Magnus and Catarina were working, and Magnus had been spying on Alec the whole day. 

So far he has seen Alec get coffee for the coworkers, try and work that damn copy machine, and run errands for everyone else. 

Magnus's plan for Alec to notice for him was in motion when Magnus called Alec over. 

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed when he saw Alec walk past them. 

"Yes, Mr. Bane?" Alec stopped walking and was making his way towards him. "Do you need anything?"

"Can you help me sort these files. I just don't know what order they go."

Catarina rolled her eyes. 

"Uh s-sure."

Alec started to organize Magnus's files and looked up just when Magnus was about to place his hand on Alec's bicep. 

"Oh, here's the problem," Alec said, completely oblivious to what Magnus was about to do. "You got the page numbers all wrong."

"Oh silly me. Looks like I'm just a bit slow today." (Of course Magnus knew they were unorganized because that was the whole plan all along!) "Sorry for wasting your time, pretty boy." Magnus said as he placed his hand on Alec's bicep. ( _"Score!"_ )

"It's no problem, Mr. Bane. That's happened to most of the other coworkers here." 

"Oh really," Magnus faked, "You can just call me Magnus, darling. Mr. Bane just sounds way to formal."

"Alright. Well I got to get back to work. Mr. Garroway needs me."

"See you around darling." 

Alec waved to him and started walking away. 

"You were right, Magnus. You're a genius." Catarina rolled her eyes (again for the fifth time today).

Magnus hummed and thought about other ways to get his attention.

* * *

It was around 10pm that same day when Magnus had been getting ready to leave. 

Magnus had had a long day, and all he wanted to do was go home.

He had thought he was the only one left at the office, but he was quickly proved wrong when he saw someone working on the copy machine.

As he walked closer to the person, he soon realized it was none other than his Alexander. 

"Still can't get that copy machine to work, Alexander?" Magnus interrupted. 

Alec jumped in shock and smiled as soon as he saw Magnus. 

"Mr. Garroway wanted me to replace the ink cartridge because it was running out." Alec answered. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Just needed to work on a few things, darling. But now that I'm finished, I can finally go home and enjoy my weekend."

Alec nodded and went back to work. 

"Well, since it's Friday and practically the weekend already, why don't you come over and have a drink at my place?" Magnus asked, hoping to get in Alec's pants. Tonight. 

"I-I'd love to but my brother is picking me up from work today. He should be here any minute now." 

"Oh ok that's perfectly fine." He decided to give Alec some time before making a move. "You have a good night, Alexander."

"You too Mr-Magnus." Alec tripped over his words and waved goodbye.

* * *

The next few days passed by in a blur.

Magnus flirted with Alec almost everyday, and Alec would just blush and change the topic. 

One time, Magnus brought some pastries to work and gave them all to Alec in the morning ("I've bought pastries for every worker here (he didn't), Alexander, and it came to my attention that you've never received one.")

It was already Thursday when Magnus decided to finally make a move and ask Alec on a date. Magnus had learned a lot about Alec those few days. He's learned that you can't force yourself on Alec too hard, or else he gets overwhelmed and backs out. He's also learned that Alec likes his coffee insanely sweet. 

Alec was the only one in the break room right now, getting some coffee for the workers after he was told to go bring them some. 

Magnus walked in the break room. "Hello, Alexander. How's your day been going?" Magnus said, trying to make small talk. 

"Oh it's been great. I've finally got to know how the copy machine works."

" _Ugh can this man get any cuter?!"_

"That's wonderful, Alexander."

Alec nodded, gave Magnus a small smile, and got back to making coffee. 

"So anyway," Magnus continued, "Is there any chance that you're free this Saturday night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Would you like to get dinner on Saturday with me?"

"Sure." He continued pouring the coffee.

"Perfect!" Magnus exclaimed, "It's a date."

Alec stopped pouring milk into the coffee. "Wait, it's-it's a date?" 

"Yeah," Magnus said slowly, "Is that a problem?"

"No. N-not at all," Alec quickly rushed out, "It's just...uhm why... _me_?"

Alec looked confused as if no one has ever asked him out before. 

"Because you're beautiful?" Magnus said as if it was the most obvious thing ever ( _"Because it was!"_ ).

"Me? I'm-not-," Alec sighed, "There's nothing special about me. And-and you're all-" Alec made motions with his hands, displaying Magnus's appearance. 

"Alexander," Magnus interrupted, "I've had my eyes on you since the first time you stepped foot in here." Magnus put his hands on Alec's wrist, "I like you."

Alec's eyebrows shot up. "You like me?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" Magnus shot back. 

Alec shook his head. 

"I've been flirting with you for the past week, and I've been trying to get your attention this whole time. I even brought you doughnuts." Magnus exclaimed. 

"I-I thought you were just that friendly to everyone else."

"Do you think I bring doughnuts to just anyone?" Magnus asked.

Alec thought about it for a while and smiled. "A-Alright. It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh thank you for reading! have a nice day!
> 
> also I kinda want to write some fanfics on TMI bc book!Magnus can kill me <3


End file.
